


It's Quieter When It Snows

by Corsets_and_Cardigans



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, Snow, Study Date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29117367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corsets_and_Cardigans/pseuds/Corsets_and_Cardigans
Summary: Steve and Tony have a study date at the library.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 28
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2020





	It's Quieter When It Snows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [muchmoremajestic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/muchmoremajestic/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [muchmoremajestic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/muchmoremajestic/pseuds/muchmoremajestic) in the [stony_stocking_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2020) collection. 



> Fill For : Steve and Tony are studying for their last finals of the semester. In the hours they've been studying, some snow has accumulated outside. They realize they're the only ones in the library now.
> 
> This was such a cute prompt, I hope you like it!

Steve reached into the pile of writing implements he and Tony had lumped together in the middle of the table, and fished out a new highlighter. He scribbled a few lines on the back of his notebook, and this one was dead too. He reached back in, grabbing a thin green one this time and testing it as well. A good highlighter was hard to find this late in the semester. Steve chucked the rejects into the small pile he’d accumulated off to the side with a sigh. The pile already had a handful of dead sharpies, two mechanical pencils with no erasers left, and no less than five ballpoint pens. He poked the pile again in case any more highlighters magically appeared while he was trying the last one.

He gave the table in front of Tony’s textbook a tap, their way of getting each other’s attention when they had earbuds in. Steve couldn't stop his smile as Tony’s brown eyes flicked up to meet his. They'd met in a required freshman studies class, partnered up to give an analysis of Hamlet, and hadn’t been apart since. Steve waited until Tony popped out an ear pod, “I’m all out of highlighters and I think Mrs. Whiticombe is gonna kick us out soon. Are you near a good stopping point?” 

Tony flicked through a few pages of his textbook, “I think so, the next section is just theoretical equations on the space/time continuum, when am I ever gonna need that?” 

A laugh bubbled out of Steve, “Well, if anyone could use it, it’d be you.” He started to clean up, tucking a loose notebook page into his textbook as a bookmark. “Since we’re cutting early, we’ll have some extra time tonight.”

Tony hopped out of his chair, and rounded the table to plop himself in Steve’s lap, “And however will we spend it?” Tony brought himself closer still, his lips closing on Steve’s in the way he loved to be kissed; slowly, deeply, with all of Tony’s intense focus. Like Steve was something to be studied and broken down, taken apart and known completely before being put back together. Tony nipped Steve’s lips open, his tongue sweeping in and bringing with it a sharp bite of a mint he must have just snuck in before coming over. 

Steve broke the kiss, nuzzling into Tony’s neck to hide his burning face, “Tony, someone will see us.” 

Tony ground his hip down with a little swivel, lighting up Steve’s body, “I don’t see anyone. All the tables are empty back here.” He pressed a kiss on Steve’s temple, Tony’s breath causing a few errant strands of blonde hair to flutter in the quiet of the library. “I think it’s just you and me and Mrs. Whiticombe actually.” 

“Can’t be, I think we just got lucky--”

“You can get lucky tonight, baby.” 

“--and found a quiet spot,” Steve gave Tony a look, but chuckled anyway. “Everyone I know has at least one final tomorrow. Including us. Professor Carlson scheduled his for 9 AM.” He gave Tony a few more pecks on the lips before gently nudging him off his lap.

“I suppose. It’s just never _this_ quiet in here,” Tony said. He adjusted his pants, giving Steve a wink before going back to his side to gather the last of his notes and sweeping the entire pile of pens and things into his backpack. 

They pushed their chairs in, and donned their hats and coats before setting off. Each set of work tables they passed were empty, all the cubicles along the wall and the open seating in periodicals too. Steve didn’t even see the student librarians in the stacks finishing up the reshelving. The front of the library, with its huge cathedral style windows on each side of the checkout desk, was still and empty except for the librarian behind the desk. The windows were fogged up, but Steve could see a snowstorm that must have swept in during the past several hours. 

“Oh, Steve look! It’s snowing. No wonder this place is a ghost town,” Tony let go of Steve’s hand long enough to fish his gloves out of his pocket. 

Steve grabbed his own from the front of his bag as they walked through the exit, giving a small wave to Mrs. Whiticombe as they passed. The silence of the library was nothing compared to the blanketing quiet outside. The snow fluttered down in big fat flakes, like walking into a snow globe. Tony slid a gloved hand into Steve’s as they trekked back to the dorm, swinging their joined arms slightly as they went. 

Steve’s breath was a bright puff in the winter air, “I think we’ll have to warm up when we get in, have any ideas?” 

Tony leaned close to whisper in Steve’s ear, wrapping his other hand on Steve’s bicep, “Several.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this fic, but don't know what to comment, I love emojis! Drop a ❤ to tell me you'd like to kudos again 😘
> 
> Come hang out on Discord, you can find me hanging out in [Put On The suit (SteveTony 18+)](https://discord.gg/z5WSqbS) or [STB Enthusiasts (Stuckony 18+)](https://discord.gg/ktXHUb4). And several more! 
> 
> I'm also on Tumblr at [Corsets-and-cardigans](https://corsets-and-cardigans.tumblr.com/)


End file.
